CHILDREN
CHILDREN is the 81st chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Gilbert aims his gun, demanding that his target not move a muscle. It is then revealed that his target is Jack rather than Oscar. When Oscar notices this, he remembers what Xai had said about how Jack was the cause of the deaths of Xai's son, Oscar's son, Rachel Cecile and Duchess Vessalius. Oscar questions when Gilbert noticed that Oz wasn't himself. Gilbert explains that ever since they met Oscar he had noticed something strange about Oz's behavior. Jack doesn't deny Gilbert's accusation and praises Gilbert on his amazing ability to identify things that are out of place. Oscar remembers Xai's orders to kill Oz with his own hands. Jack states that he's certain that if it hadn't been for Oscar, Gilbert would've most likely continued to be deceived by him. Dug enters the prison area of Pandora, telling Lily to hurry and return to Lottie's side, bringing up the fact that all the noise from before is likely an indication that Oswald is up to something. Lily objects, not wanting to leave Break alone despite the fact that he's blind. Meanwhile, Break remains shackled to the wall, thinking of how it had been a while since the tremors had died down, and how he hopes Oz and Gilbert managed to escape safely. Suddenly, Break starts coughing up blood; prompting Lily to ask if Break was dying as his blood drips on to the floor. Break tells Lily not to say such foolish things beacause his "time hasn't come yet". Break grabs his shackles and chains and contemplates the situation. Suddenly, Vincent breaks into Break's cell using Demios to slice through the bars, greeting Break when he enters. Lily is shocked to see Vincent, asking why he'd come and if he's all right while noting how wet he is. Break questions what business Vincent could possibly have in Pandora's dungeons. As Vincent was not quite mentally stable at the moment he even asks himself the question. Vincent then punches Break in the face numerous times, explaining to Break that he can't understand why Gilbert would've done what he had (concerning his severed arm and betraying Oswald) and why he would offer Vincent something so odd (joining him in his acts against the Baskervilles). Lily becomes feverish and asks Vincent what he think he's doing. Break, whom Vincent is now holding by the hair, notes how he had expected such actions from Vincent, calling him pitiful and asking if he had been rejected by Gilbert. This makes Vincent furious and instead of punching Break in the face this time, he aims directly to the wound that was inflicted by Tove during Break, Lily's and Fang's battle at Yura's mansion. Dug comes back into the dungeons to find Vincent ripping Breaks wound open. Dug puts his hand on Vincent's shoulder and tells him to hurry up as Oswald was asking for him, thus breaking up the fight. Vincent is confused as to why Oswald wants to see him, but Vincent reluctantly leaves with Dug and Lily. Break remains shackled, thinking of how Vincent had aimed for all of his half -healed wound, before he (seemingly) loses consciousness Elsewhere, Sharon notices something is odd and wonders what's going on, but is unable to do anything because she's being monitored by a Baskerville. Suddenly Sheryl regains consciousness. Sharon rushes to her grandmother's side and asks if Sheryl was okay. Sheryl identifies Sharon and laughs teasingly, showing that Rufus' attack has not hurt her casual personality. Sheryl reminds Sharon that she needs to shed her tear in a calm and controlled manner. Sheryl then realizes something and draws attention to her right arm, telling Sharon that the connection between her and Owl was severed, which means something awful must have happened whilst she was unconscious. Sheryl then asks Sharon to explain all that's happened while she was gone. Throughout Reveil, earthquakes bound as the Chains continue to shatter. Rufus states that the remaining members of Pandora have began to search the lower levels of Pandora in order to follow Oz and Gilbert, explaining that if they continue to search without the use of force, they will have the advantage to the point where Oz and Gilbert are trapped in Pandora. Xai informs Oswald that Oz and Gilbert are likely headed towards St. Luke's Gate. Another Baskerville identifies Xai as the elder brother to Duke Oscar Vessalius and questions what he means by St. Luke's Gate. Xai elaborates that St. Luke's Gate is a passage way which only the Four Great Dukedoms are allowed to access in case emergency evacuation is necessary. Xai adds that because St. Luke's Gate is rarely used, the Key to the Door to the Abyss of one of the Four Great Dukes is needed to open and close the Door. Lottie yells at Rufus for having not said anything about St. Luke's Gate. Rufus simply looks away from Lottie and tells her that such a thing would've been foolish, as if anything had happened, Rufus wouldn't have been able to use St. Luke's Gate in secret if the need arose. Rufus mutters under his breath that he had also kept it to himself because he thought that he was going to be killed. Xai says that if Oscar did indeed join with Oz and Gilbert that he had no doubts in his mind that the three of them were heading towards St. Luke's Gate. Oswald doesn't understand Xai's actions, wondering why Xai was willing to sell out his family, allies and comrades despite the fact that he's a mere human of the Vessalius Dukedom. Xai explains that his goal has been to destroy Jack's wish, meaning that the container for Jack's soul (Oz) is now nothing more than an object of his hatred as well. Four Pandora members come out of hiding and confront Oswald. Rufus begins to question what the Pandora members were doing, but he is silenced by them instead, with the Pandora members explaining that Jack having been behind the entire Tragedy of Sablier is completely unbelievable and Rufus had only made up the entire thing to create a situation that favored the Baskervilles. Oswald orders the Pandora members to get out of his sight. Rather than obey, the Pandora member explains that he had seen Jack deliver a speech in that very place mere months before, and he can't imagine the words Jack uttered being nothing more than a lie. The Pandora member claims that Jack is the real hero, and that Oswald intends to obtain the Intention of the Abyss by plunging the world into the Abyss in a second attempt by working to destroy the Chains that encircle the world. Lottie begins to interject, but is unable to finish her statement as the Pandora members aim their guns at Xai, Rufus, Lottie and Oswald. Oswald suddenly begins laughing to himself, causing Lottie to question this. Oswald steps forward, having found the Pandora members' ignorance towards Jack's true persona entertaining. Oswald describes that Jack works his way into the deepest regions of people's hearts like water so that you trust him before you get the chance to realize that it's a mistake. Without realizing it the Pandora members were helping Jack, who only appeared to be nice, which Oswald thought was foolish and unsightly. The Pandora members command that Oswald be silenced, one summoning his Chain, Rocking-Horse-Fly, whilst the other summoned an unknown lizard-like Chain. The Chains immediately go to attack Oswald, causing Oswald to smile. From outside a large explosion can be heard as light is seen blasting a hole through the roof of Pandora. Gilbert, Oscar and Jack hear this and are distracted, allowing Jack to take Oscar's gun from him and aim it at him Oswald is shown to have summoned Jabberwock to defend himself, having killed the Chains and slammed the bodies of the Pandora members into the floor hard enough to kill all but one of them. Lottie is visibly horrified, whilst the remaining Pandora member, the Contractor of the lizard-like Chain lays on the ground, groaning in pain and calling out for his 'Master Jack'. Oswald walks over to the Pandora member, and stabs Elliot's rapier into his mouth in order to finish the Pandora member off himself. Oswald tells the Pandora member that he'd had enough and ordering that no one ever speak Jack's name in his presence ever again. Oswald tells his valets that he's leaving the disposal of Gilbert and Oz to them, meaning for Xai to lead them to the St. Luke's Gate, whilst Lottie wretches over what Oswald has resorted to in pursuit of returning order to the world. As Vincent, Dug and Lily arrive, Oswald orders them (as well as Rufus) to come with him. Rufus questions where Oswald was taking them, and so Oswald firmly states that they were traveling to Sablier. Oz regains partial control of himself, stopping the trigger from being pulled and surprising Jack. Jack tells Oz that he wouldn't mind if Oz decided to play along with Jack's plans and remain dormant. Gilbert rushes to Jack, but he turns around and runs, while yelling back that he had just been trying to protect Oz as Gilbert had been. Gilbert questions what Jack was talking about, but is interrupted when Oscar catches up and tells Gilbert that the tunnels to St. Luke's Gate have become a complicated maze. Oscar says that he does know the way, if the should ever lose their path he doesn't know what will follow. Jack's voice echoes throughout the tunnels as he asks Oscar why he appeared before Oz. Jack asks if it was because Xai had told him that he killed Duchess Vessalius and Oscar's son and how Oscar must hate Jack for that. Gilbert is shocked and confused, whilst Jack continues to explain that Oz was allowed to live instead of Oscar's son, and that this meant that he didn't come to help Oz, Oscar had instead come to kill Oz with his own hands. Meanwhile, Oz is within Jack's subconscious trying to regain control of his body and stop Jack once again. Gilbert screams at Jack to stop messing around, claiming that Jack's words were nonsense because he could never successfully betray Oz like Jack had stated and that it would take a better lie to fool him. Gilbert insists that Oscar is Oz's ally, no matter what. Oscar laughs at this and pats Gilbert on the back, thanking him while remembering Gilbert as a child, and Oz after he had stolen Oscar's camera. Oscar remembers when he was leaving the Vessalius mansion, that Ada had chased after him. Ada told Oscar to achieve his goals one way of another because Xai wouldn't kill her. Ada says to Oscar that she wants to fight alongside him as well, and seeing this Oscar thinks of how all he's ever done was protect Oz and Ada. Xai then sends two Baskervilles to re-obtain Ada. Jack comes out from behind a corner, pointing his gun at Oscar, and shooting him in the ear. Oscar manages to pin Jack down, asking if Jack had planned on killing him with Oz's own hands after revealing himself. Oscar tells Jack that he had no intention of allowing such a thing to happen, because he came before Oz in order to silence Jack forever. Characters in order of appearance *Duchess Vessalius *Xerxes Break *Lily *Vincent Nightray *Demios the Executioner *Dug *Sharon Rainsworth *Sheryl Rainsworth *Owl *Rufus Barma *Xai Vessalius *Oswald *Lottie *Rocking-Horse-Fly *Unnamed Lizard Chain *Jabberwock *Ada Vessalius }} Terms Trivia *Alternate Title: -Those Who Excel- *With the release of Retrace LXXXI: CHILDREN came the announcements of the upcoming releases of Pandora Hearts ~Caucus Race~ Volume 3 and Pandora Hearts 20 being released in May rather than March. *This marks the first time that Rocking-Horse-Fly has appeared since Retrace XXI: Discord marking a 60 chapter absence. *Sharon Rainsworth's first appearance since Retrace LXXIV: Broken Rabbit, a 7 chapter absence of the main character. *Sheryl Rainsworth's first appearance outside of flashbacks since Retrace LXV: Collapse, a 16 chapter absence of the main character. * As Jack used Oz to cut the chains a second time, he said he won't be able to come back for awhile, as he wanted to kill Oswald and Alice. This may be another lie because he was able to take control of his body in this chapter without much trouble. Navigation Category:Manga